


Innocent Revenge

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Implied Sexual Content, Playful Revenge, Tickling, Ticklish Lucifer, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Chloe gets a little bit of innocent revenge on The Devil.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 169





	Innocent Revenge

“Oh, hello darling. Does this mean you’re up for a morning round?” Lucifer smiled as he woke to see Chloe straddling his blanketed body with a cheeky grin. She looked beautiful, her hair framing her face in light waves and falling down over her shoulders, and clothed by his own button down shirt which was no doubt too large for her frame but still looked amazing on her in his own opinion. Then again, he might have a bias.

Chloe leant down for a kiss. “Maybe, but I was considering… something else…” she said as she pulled back from the kiss with a grin. She crawled slightly back, taking the covers back with her as she went.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and grinned as Chloe bent down towards his midsection. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, no doubt expecting it to involve her heading further south, but wasn’t altogether disappointed when she began placing gentle kisses over his lower stomach. “Oh! Careful, love. That tickles,” he lightly giggled as her kisses got playfully aggressive. 

Chloe paused in her actions and grinned. “I know.” After peppering a few more kisses she spoke again in a playful tone. “Consider this a little bit of payback for yesterday.” She began moving up his stomach towards his ribs, gently scritching at his sides every now and then for good measure.

Lucifer threw his head back and chuckled. “Detective!” he cried through his laughter, half-heartedly pushing her away. He knew he could easily get her off, but he decided it wouldn’t hurt to let her have her fun for a bit longer.

Chloe grinned into his chest. “Hmmm? Sorry, can’t hear you…” she said in a sing-song voice as she continued trailing up to his neck, placing tickly-nommy kisses over the sides of his neck and throat as he had done to her the previous morning. 

Lucifer continued to laugh and gently squirm in her grasp for a bit before deciding to turn the tables.

“Oh!” Chloe squealed as Lucifer rolled the both of them over, pinning her beneath him, his hands placed firmly but gently on her wrists. She giggled nervously as the devil returned her grin with a mischievous twist back down at her.

“Now then,“ he said, catching his breath a bit, "I believe if we follow your rules some payback is in order…” Lucifer grinned wider and he raised her arms a bit higher over her head.

Chloe’s eyes widened a bit. “Lucifer-” she said warningly, despite the giggles in her throat from what she was sure was coming.

Lucifer chuckled and bent his forehead down to meet hers. “But I suppose it can wait.” he grinned, going in for a kiss. “There are other things I’d much rather like to do to you right now.”


End file.
